doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hide
|ant = Cold War |sig = Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS |hecho ant = The Power of Three |hecho sig = Cold War }} Hide (Oculto) es el noveno episodio de la séptima temporada moderna de Doctor Who. Fue la primera vez en que Clara Oswald se dirigió directamente hacia la TARDIS del Doctor, exigiendo saber por qué ella no era de su agrado. Sinopsis Clara y el Doctor llegan a la casa encantada de Caliburn, situada en un páramo desolado. Entre sus paredes, un profesor cazador de fantasmas y una talentosa médium empática están buscando a la Bruja del Pozo. Su presencia aparece a lo largo de la historia del edificio, pero... ¿Es en realidad un fantasma? ¿Y qué la está persiguiendo? Argumento "Casa Caliburn. Noche cuatro. 25 de noviembre, 1974. 23:04." El Profesor Alec Palmer y su asistente Emma Grayling tratan de ponerse en contacto con un espectro en la Casa Caliburn. Emma es una psíquica, y usa su don para contacta al "fantasma". Elos son interrumpidos al escuchar a alguien tocando la puerta, al abrirla encuentran al Undécimo Doctor y a Clara. El Doctor le dice a Alec que están buscando un fantasma, y Clara expresa que ellos son los "Cazafantasmas". thumb|El Doctor y Clara observan las fotografías.El Doctor dice haber sido enviado por "El Ministerio", y que sabe exactamente quienes son Alec y Emma. La fotografías tomadas por el profesor muestran la misma figura en la misma pose a través de toda la historia de la Casa Caliburn. El Doctor y Clara revisan la casa, mientras una extraña criuatura los acecha. Se escuchan fuertes golpes, que son asociados a la "Bruja del Pozo". Reparto *El Doctor - Matt Smith *Clara Oswald - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Mayor Alex Palmer - Dougray Scott *Emma Grayling - Jessica Raine *Hila Tacorien - Kemi-Bo Jacobs *El Hombre Torcido - Aidan Cook Referencias El Doctor *Cuando el Doctor se presenta, Alex le pregunta: «¿Doctor qué?», a lo que el Doctor responde: «Si quieres». *El Doctor dice que le encantan las palomas mensajeras. *Emma le dice a Clara que no confía en el Doctor, diciendo que «tiene un trozo de hielo en su corazón». Personas *Alec es un cazador de fantasmas, así como un «miembro de los Irregulares de Baker Street especializados en el espionaje, el sabotaje y la exploración detrás de las líneas enemigas, un talentoso colorista a acuarela y profesor de psicología». *Emma es una médium empática y ayudante de Alec. Cultura popular real *Clara se presenta a sí misma y al Doctor como "Cazafantasmas". *El Doctor cita la canción Lest's Do It (Let's Fall in Love) de Cole Porter cuando se da cuenta de la verdad entre los dos monstruos ("Los pájaros lo hacen, las abejas lo hacen - ¡incluso las pulgas educadas lo hacen!"). Comidas y bebidas *El Doctor bebe leche. *Emma y Clara toman juntas un vaso de un whiskey que no les gusta, y por lo tanto beben té en su lugar. Además, Clara llama al whiskey como la «undécima bebida más asquerosa que se ha inventado». *El Doctor pide tartas de menta de Kendal para llevar durante el rescate de Tacorien. Lugares *Alec posee la Casa Caliburn, la cual fue construida antes de 1474. *La "agenda Cumbrian" de la serie 7b continúa en este episodio no sólo con la positiva referencia a las tartas de menta de Kendal, sino también a la negativa de Carlisle siendo lo «opuesto a la felicidad». La TARDIS *Clara llama a la TARDIS «vieja gruñona». *La TARDIS usa su interfaz visual de voz para hablar con Clara usando un holograma de la propia Clara, porque la interfaz está programada para «seleccionar la imagen de una persona que aprecias». A diferencia de la última vez que el Doctor usó una interfaz similar (TV: Let's Kill Hitler), la TARDIS proyecta la interfaz fuera de la nave y, por primera vez en pantalla, se dirige a una compañera de esta manera. *La TARDIS se abre sola para dejar a Clara entrar, incluso aunque ella no tenga una llave. Ella ya ha hecho esto antes (TV: The Doctor's Wife). *Clara dice que necesitan un sitio para poner su paraguas y el Doctor afirma que tiene o tenía un lugar en algún momento. El primero, segundo, cuarto, quinto y Séptimo Doctor tenían paragüeros en sus salas de control, y las salas de control del quinto, noveno, Décimo Doctor, como también la primera del undécimo, tenían percheros. Tecnología *El Doctor se obsesiona con conmutadores y un ACR 99821. *Un subconjunto del Ojo de la Armonía es utilizado para abrir una puerta hacia la dimensión de bolsillo. Notas *Los títulos de trabajo para el episodio fueron Phantom of the Hex y The Hider in the House. *La lectura para este episodio tomó lugar el 21 de mayo de 2012, y el rodaje comenzó el 24. Calificaciones *Las calificaciones de la noche fueron de 5 millones de televidentes. Lugares del rodaje *Gethin Woods (bosque en el universo de bolsillo) *Margam Castle (también usado en The Sontaran Stratagem / '' The Poison Sky'' como la Academia Rattigan). *Plas Llanmihangel Errores de producción *Se ven saliendo varios cables de la TARDIS para el equipo que abre el agujero de gusano hacia el universo de bolsillo, pero cuando Clara vuelve, no están por ningún lado. *Mientras está caminando por el universo de bolsillo por primera vez, el Doctor se quita su pajarita. La pajarita entonces aparece y desaparece entre los primeros y segundos planos. Continuidad *El Doctor es capaz de utilizar un "subconjunto del Ojo de la Armonía" para entrar en un universo de bolsillo con unos cables saliendo de la TARDIS (TV: The Deadly Assassin, Doctor Who). *La Campana del Claustro de la TARDIS suena (TV: Logopolis. Castrovalva, Resurrection of the Daleks, Doctor Who, etc). *El Doctor hace referencia a los puntos fijos en el tiempo (TV: The Fires of Pompeii, The Waters of Mars, The Wedding of River Song). *Clara se presenta a sí misma y al Doctor como "Cazafantasmas", haciendo referencia a la película, como lo hicieron anteriormente el Décimo Doctor y Rose Tyler (TV: ''Army of Ghosts). *El Doctor utiliza su papel médium (TV: The Empty Child, New Earth, Partners in Crime, The Vampires of Venice, etc). *El Doctor pretender ser una vez más de Salud y Seguridad (TV: Partners in Crime). *Clara hace referencia a la gran barbilla del Undécimo Doctor, al igual que Clara Oswald anteriormente (TV: Asylum of the Daleks). *El Doctor usa un cristal azul de Metebelis III (TV: The Green Death, Planet of the Spiders, AUDIO: Worldwide Web). *Emma le habla al fantasma, diciendo «háblame», de la misma forma en la que Gwyneth invocó un espectro y le dijo «háblanos» (TV: The Unquiet Dead). *El Doctor entra en un universo de bolsillo (TV: The Celestial Toymaker, The Mind Robber, The Full Circle, The Doctor's Wife, etc). *El Doctor usa lo que parece ser el mismo traje espacial de color naranja bermellón que llevó puesto en Krop Tor (TV: The Impossible Planet) y en Marte (TV: The Waters of Mars). *El Séptimo Doctor también visitó una mansión misteriosa junto a su compañera del momento, Ace (TV: Ghost Light). *El Octavo Doctor ya se ha encontrado con otro ser que fue nombrado por humanos como "la Bruja del Pozo" (AUDIO: The Witch from the Well). *El Doctor salta y se agarra al exterior de la TARDIS, del mismo modo que el Capitán Jack Harkness (TV: Utopia). *Clara tiene dificultad para asimilar ver una Tierra moribunda, al igual que Rose Tyler en TV: The End of the World. *Sarah Jane Smith visitó una vez una casa encantada muy similar a esta (TV: The Eternity Trap). *El Cuarto Doctor ya se ha encontrado anteriormente con un viajero del tiempo del futuro cuyo viaje había ido mal (TV: The Talons of Weng-Chiang). *El Doctor dibujó anteriormente un símbolo en el suelo con una tiza para resolver un problema de otro universo de bolsillo (TV: Battlefield). *Tanto el Doctor como la TARDIS afirman que el universo de bolsillo podría drenar la energía de la TARDIS: esto ya ha pasado anteriormente en un universo paralelo (TV: Rise of the Cybermen / The Age of Steel). *Después de una calentada discusión con la TARDIS, Clara consigue entrar sin una llave, para seguir al Doctor a una dimensión de bolsillo en contra de sus órdenes. Esta secuencia exacta de sucesos fue también hecha anteriormente por Charlotte Polland en AUDIO: Zagreus. Al igual que Clara, Charlotte también llama a la TARDIS «gruñona» en AUDIO: The Next Life. *La interfaz de la TARDIS se ha visto anteriormente en TV: Let's Kill Hitler. En ese entonces, también mostró compañeras. *Clara menciona que no le gusta a la TARDIS (TV: ''The Rings of Akhaten). *Esta no ha sido la primera vez en la que el Doctor pide confitería al horno junto a una lista de objetos que necesita para encontrar a alguien (TV: The Impossible Astronaut). *Cuando salta al universo de bolsillo por primera vez, el Doctor dice «Gerónimo» (TV: The End of Time, en adelante). *El Doctor se refiere al vórtice con una verbosidad similar a su descripción "wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey" del tiempo (TV: Blink). *Al igual que Clara, Wilfred Mott también se preguntó si el Doctor veía a los humanos como insignificantes. En ambos casos, él afirmó que no (TV: The End of Time). de:Hide en:Hide (TV story) he:מחבוא ru:Прячься Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 7 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios de 2013 Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 1974 Categoría:Historias pseudo-históricas Categoría:Historias desarrolladas fuera del espacio y el tiempo Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el pasado remoto Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el futuro remoto Categoría:Arco de Clara Oswin Oswald Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna